wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Sangent Ruins (Japan)
Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 30 Party Size Limit: 4 Lore They have been named the Ruins of No Return by those too afraid to dare the journey. Will you dare the ruins, or will you lose yourself to them? The true scope and size of the ruins are unknown. The Adventurers’ Guild has only been able to assemble reports from adventurers who gauged both from a far distance. It is rumored inside waits a dark, complex labyrinth of paths, and that all of them lead to doom. There are whispers of shrines to an ancient pagan god, and hordes of treasure. For those few permitted to explore the site, there is some hope of reward and glory. It was, by all accounts, a beautiful place once. Now monsters roam what was, restless and anxious. And there is something else still living in the deep and dark. Will you find it? Or will it find you? Back to top How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 8? : Required completion of Dungeon: Dark Roundtable Back to top Maps Back to top Material Checklist Sangent Ruins part 1, Chimera Killer is not listed as it is not required for the kill Sangent Ruins part 2: Back to top Sangent Ruins (Part 1) - Holy Dragon Statues Floor 1 Holy Dragon Statue 1.1.1 Back to top Sangent Ruins (Part 1) - Holy Dragon Statues Floor 2 Holy Dragon Statue 1.2.1 Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.2.2 Back to top Sangent Ruins (Part 1) - Holy Dragon Statues Floor 3 Holy Dragon Statue 1.3.1 Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.3.2 Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.3.3 Back to top Sangent Ruins (Part 2) - Holy Dragon Statues - Floor 3 Holy Dragon Statue 2.3.1 Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.3.2 : Back to top Sangent Ruins (Part 2) - Holy Dragon Statues - Floor 4 Holy Dragon Statue 2.4.1 Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.4.2 Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.4.3 Back to top Sangent Ruins (Part 3) - Holy Dragon Statues - Floor 5 Holy Dragon Statue 3.5.1 *'Switch R' **Take Ladder 1 (L1) to the top and follow the walkway around to the other side and drop down to a lower platform and find the switch. *'Switch U' **Take Ladder 4 (L4) to the top and at the end of the walkway, take the ladder down to a lower platform to the switch. *'Switch T' **From the Four Ladders platform, head back in the direction you took to get here passed the Gargoyle until you come to a T-Intersection. Turn right and jump across to another platform and find the switch here. *'Switch S' **Take Ladder 3 (L3) to the top, take your first right and then your frst left. You'll find the switch at the end of this platform. *'Switch A' **Take Ladder 2 (L2) to the top. Go to the end of the walkway and take the next ladder up to the next higher walkway. Here you'll find a switch behind a Chimera. *'Switch H' **Take Ladder 3 (L3) to the top, taking the first right and follow this until the platform ends and you can drop down to a lower platform leading to a switch. From here you'll have to complete your descent to the bottom where you'll end up at the entrance of Floor 2. ***''Note: The quickest way back to the Final Battle may be for you to take off all your gear and jump in the water and teleporting to the last rez shrine you touched.'' |- ! scope="row"|7 |Activate Holy Dragon Statue and Complete Final Battle | *Activate the Holy Dragon Statue and Complete the Final Battle. |} Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 3.5.2 |- ! scope="row"|3 |Activate Holy Dragon Statue and Complete Final Battle | *Activate the Holy Dragon Statue & Complete the Final Battle |} Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 3.5.3 (Note: These instructions can use improvement) Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 3.5.4 Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Back to top Back to top Back to top Back to top Back to top Back to top Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips A Poison Guard might come in handy for the first Floor because there are several poison gas traps which tick for 10% of your max HP every 2 seconds. Drops in Sangent Ruins follows this pattern: *SR 9-10 normal quality as direct drop *SR 11 good quality as direct drop *SR 11 normal-good-master quality as chest drop *SR 12 good quality as chest drop Addionally mobs tend to drop a specific type of weapon, e.g. Interrogator (melee) drop SR9-12 dagger (normal-master), Vile Demons are for 1h sword, Warlocks 2h sword, Life Stealer Staffs, Demon Fluids Dagger&1h Axes and so on. SR11 good quality armor drops are limited to 1-2 types per mob (like helmets&shoes) but therefor not limited to specific classes. Back to top